Alignment of surfaces is a perennial problem in a variety of fields, ranging from construction to interior decorating. Alignment is necessary for walls that should be perpendicular to a floor, parallel to a floor, level with a floor, or otherwise plumb. Masonry and brick-laying practitioners are well aware of the importance of plumbed and aligned surfaces and chalk lines. A room is far more attractive when small details such as electrical outlets are aligned at the same level above the floor. A home interior decorated with pictures and other wall ornamentation makes a much better appearance when the ornamentation is aligned, especially with respect to vertical or horizontal alignment. Many mechanical and electrical alignment devices are available, and some laser devices are available. Some of these products are cumbersome, others are not as useful as they could be. Chalk lines, for instance, are sometimes undesirable for use in finished, interior areas.
Another aspect in which present laser devices are deficient is they do not easily provide both horizontal and vertical leveling. They must be re-positioned and re-oriented if a user desires to change from horizontal alignment to vertical alignment. A user may require both horizontal leveling, such as for wall hangings, drop ceilings, or electrical outlet height, and vertical leveling, such as for window and door framing. Typically, leveling laser devices must be re-oriented and trued so that upon changing orientation from horizontal to vertical, the devices will read true and plumb. What is desired is a convenient, easy-to-level laser device useful for aligning objects, and able to be quickly and accurately useful in both horizontal and vertical planes.